You're Never Too Old
by stargatesg1971
Summary: A bit of snow turns everyone into a child


You're Never Too Old 

By Stargatesg1971

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent. _

_Author's note: Written as a word challenge for 'Knees'._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

As SG-1 exited the elevator on the surface, one of the SF's warned them it'd been snowing hard, and that driving conditions were becoming hazardous. 

Sam sighed not looking forward to the treacherous journey ahead, whereas Jack and Daniel seemed to revel in the thought of snow. A broad grin appearing on both men's faces, which spelt nothing but trouble to Sam. She rolled her eyes and asked a question she already knew the answer to. "What are you two grinning at?"

"Nothing." Replied both men with a look of innocence plastered all over their faces.

They headed to the door in silence, but Sam wasn't fooled. She knew they were up to something and knowing them, it would involve a snowball or two, in her direction at some point.

As Jack neared the door, he turned and ordered the SF to tell Teal'c that he was needed on the surface.

Sam caught a glint of mischief in Jack's eyes as the SF picked up the phone. He looked like a young boy who was about to have the time of his life. She stole a quick glance at Daniel and saw the same childish look on his face too.

Deciding she might need some reinforcements, Sam told Jack and Daniel that she'd wait for Teal'c while they went ahead.

Agreeing, both men quickly left the building.

The snow was deeper than Jack had expected. He found himself taking long high strides so that he could maneuver himself with ease through the snow. Daniel being shorter couldn't manage to pull his legs high enough out of the snow to walk, and ended up dragging his legs through it instead.

It was a relatively short distance to Jack's HUV and before long they reached it. Jack immediately grabbed his snow shovel from the back, and started digging a path towards to the SGC.

Daniel continued on to Carter's Citroen parked a few feet away.

When Teal'c finally arrived topside, Sam told him about the snow, and her thoughts on why Jack had requested he came up to the surface. Convinced that they were to be the targets in Jack and Daniel's little game, they devised a plan and headed outside.

Sam and, Teal'c were more than a little surprised to see that someone had dug a path in the snow. Cautiously they walked down it towards the parking lot, and their lurking team members.

As they neared Jack's HUV they noticed a fork in the path, one continued on to Jack's HUV and the other headed towards Sam's vehicle. They took the path towards Sam's Citroen, keeping their eyes alert at all times.

As they neared the vehicle they heard the crunching of snow behind them. Sam immediately grabbed a handful of snow and spun round, her arm-raised ready to defend herself against the onslaught. Teal'c on the other hand kept his back towards the assailant, his hands hanging freely by his sides, one foot placed solidly on the ground, the other just hovering on the surface. He stole a glance at Sam, and she shook her head as she lowered her arm. Teal'c looked over his shoulder and smiled at the person standing behind him.

All of a sudden Jack made his presence known.

He sprang from behind Sam's car, and threw a huge snowball at Teal'c. It landed hard on his right shoulder. Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow and looked at Jack. He offered no counter-attack.

Jack quickly hurled another snowball, hitting Sam this time. He'd seen her grab the snow earlier, and had expected her to retaliate, but she never.

Confused, Jack looked past Sam, to where Daniel was hiding. He saw his friend crouched behind Siler's car just as they'd planned. Daniel was frantically pointing towards Sam and Teal'c waving his arms around madly. Jack grabbed another snowball and got ready to throw it, thinking Daniel meant to continue. It was only when Jack hurled the snowball and Sam stepped to the side, that he realized what Daniel had been trying to tell him.

Hammond was standing behind them.

The snow slipped down his unshaven head, across his face, and finally down the neck of his jacket.

Jack gulped.

Sam smirked.

Teal'c smiled.

Daniel shook his head, and threw his hand over his eyes.

Jack stood up red faced and quickly dried his hands on his pants. "Ah…sorry, Sir! I was aiming at Carter."

"Yes, Colonel. I gathered that."

Jack shifted awkwardly on his feet. Not really sure why Hammond was on the surface, he tentatively asked. "Was there something you wanted, Sir?"

Hammond looked at Sam, and then spoke to Jack. "Not anymore, Colonel. Major Carter called and told me her car wouldn't start. I offered my help, but it seems unnecessary now, as the rest of SG-1 is here and more than capable of sorting the problem out."

Jack's jaw dropped.

He looked at Sam in disbelief, stunned that she'd purposefully pulled Hammond into this. /She's going to pay for that/ thought Jack as he turned his attention back to Hammond. "Yes, Sir. We'll sort the problem out."

"I'm sure you will, but before I go….." Hammond paused for effect. "That snowball wasn't packed very tight, it was too soft. I suggest next time you take more care when you mould one Colonel, and make sure when it hits the intended target, it has more force."

Jack's body relaxed and a grin quickly spread across his face. "Yes, sir. I'll do that."

Hammond smiled at each member of SG-1. They dealt with violence on a daily basis; it was nice to see them having some fun for a change. As he was about to leave, Hammond gave one final order. "Enjoy your downtime SG-1. I'll see you all at 0800 Thursday morning."

"Yes, sir." Repeated all members of SG-1 in unison.

No longer worried about repercussions, Jack immediately made a lunge towards, Sam. As he ran down the path he slipped on the snow and landed hard on his knees. He rolled into a ball and clutched his right knee, groaning.

Hammond immediately turned when he heard Jack moaning. He was about to go back and see if he was ok, when he saw him make his move.

Jack grabbed Sam as she leaned over him, pulling her down next to him in one swift movement, showering her with snow in the process.

Hammond watched her squirm helplessly in his arms, laughing hysterically as he shoved snow down her jacket. She tried to free herself from his grasp but it was no good, he had a tight grip on her, and he wasn't letting go. The more she wriggled, the more it encouraged Jack to shower her with snow.

Teal'c approached them, and was about to intervene when he caught a glimpse of Daniel out of the corner of his eye. Teal'c ducked and the shovel full of snow that had been intended for him went flying past, and landed on top of Jack and Sam.

Jack stopped instantly at the impact of the cold snow. He hadn't expected that, but Sam had. She'd seen what was going on, and took immediate advantage of the situation. She used her arms and legs as leverage and pushed Jack backwards.

He landed with a thud on the ground.

Daniel looked at the rest of his team, and quickly reloaded his shovel, throwing the snow he gathered on top of Jack before he had a chance to recover. Teal'c dropped to his knees and held Jack down, while Sam started to bury his legs in the snow.

Hammond watched them for a few moments before heading back to the SGC.

As he neared the building he heard Sam screaming at Jack to let her go. Jack had obviously broken free, and now it was payback for the rest of SG-1, Sam being the first victim.

Hammond smirked to himself as he entered the building and left SG-1 to their fun and games.

THE END


End file.
